Jimmy Jones
History 'Ben 10: Ultimate Alien' Jimmy first appeared in Fame, when Kevin found out that Jimmy had been posting things and had sent out a video about Ben and the prototype Omnitrix/Ultimatrix on a website that showed the world the truth about Ben, as Jimmy thought Ben would like the fame and money, but Ben ended up being both liked and hated by the public as a result and made it more difficult for him to do as he had been. The team realize that Jimmy is pretty useful, so they let him do what he wants. In Andreas' Fault, Jimmy told Ben about the Forever Knights and where they can go to find their castle. In Eye of the Beholder, Jimmy gave Ben "relationship advice", concerning his relationship with Julie. In The Big Story, Jimmy was trying to get some footage of an alien ship but instead finds a plant alien trying to take over Earth. Jimmy was able defeat the plant alien and clones using peanuts, which they were weak to. In The Ultimate Enemy: Part 1, Jimmy and his mother were turned into Esoterica by Diagon. They were turned back to normal offscreen in The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2. 'Ben 10: Omniverse' Jimmy returns in Return to Forever, where he was in his room, watching a news report by Will Harangue. He pauses the video and notices two mysterious figures behind Harangue. He prints the image and goes straight to Harangue showing it to him. Jimmy wants to get the unedited version of the fight, but Harangue charges him money, including for what he printed out. Jimmy objects, which leads to Harangue threatening to call security on him. Later, Jimmy starts questioning aliens in Undertown about figures. However, the aliens all react in fear and act like they don't know anything. He runs into Sir Morton, who begins to chase him. Ben and Rook notice them and save Jimmy. Jimmy reveals that he is an expert with alien technology and he knows everything after viewing videos. Jimmy want to help Ben and Rook find the Forever Knights but they both disagree and lock him in the Proto-TRUK. However they were captured by the Forever Knights while Jimmy was taking photos of himself. Ben and Rook try to come up with a plan to escape until Jimmy comes crashing through the wall in the Proto-TRUK. He turns off the force field which trapped Ben and he heads over to free Rook as well. Not much later, Ben and Rook defeated the Forever Knights, but Chadwick had already started the Pulse Generator. Hearing what he has done, Jimmy knocked him out with a wrench. He tells Ben to transform into Grey Matter to stop it, but Ben gets Jury Rigg instead. Jury Rigg was able to change the Pulse Generator into turning Harangue into an alien. In Cough It Up, Jimmy was recording how Sunder wrecks a shop. Ben arrives to fight Sunder, which makes Jimmy excited. Before he could upload the battle to his blog, his cell phone's battery dies. Seeing this, he runs away. Ben gets saved by Spanner and Jimmy asks him if he is there for the bounty hunters. Ben tells him that he just wanted some socks. Jimmy notices Kraab and follows him to the Black Hole, where he is blocked by a bouncer. He somehow managed to uncover the information that the bounty hunters are after Argit and tells Ben and Rook. Rook wants to investigate, but Ben ignores it. Jimmy runs away and Spanner appears and tells Ben the same thing. Hearing Spanner, Ben gets excited and goes to Argit. Jimmy later helped Ben, Rook and Argit to hide from the hunters in an abandoned storage unit. Ben said he was hungry, so Jimmy said he would get him food. Interestingly, Spanner appears (as Jimmy leaves) and brings food. Rook notices that Jimmy and Spanner have never been seen at the same time. Ben, Rook and Argit get attacked by Sixsix, Sevenseven and Eighteight and they manage to take Argit with them. As Spanner flies out of the storage, Jimmy looks into the storage from above. After this, Ben agrees with Rook that Jimmy might be Spanner. Ben, Rook and Jimmy arrive at the Black Hole and Ben tells Jimmy to stay outside. Jimmy wasn't seen until Spanner got blasted off by Sunder and he fell back. Ben gets really annoyed and Jimmy runs out the bar. Spanner immediately returns which makes Ben even more annoyed, saying that he isn't fooling anyone. After the hunters got banned from Undertown, Jimmy appears and says that he knew that Ben would be able to pull it off. Ben and Rook stare at Jimmy and ask if he has anything to say. He tells them that he wasn't waiting outside the bar and he was hiding above the ceiling all the time. Rook scans him but he couldn't detect the troopship. Ben wants answers but Jimmy goes to Argit to get an interview with him. In Fight at the Museum, Jimmy attends the alien artifacts exhibit at the museum. When Subdora steals the Orb of Pooma Poonkoo, Ben tells him to get security to lock down all the exits. After doing so, Jimmy walks in on Ben fighting Subdora. Ben, believing that Jimmy is Spanner, tells him to help, to Jimmy's confusion. Spanner then appears, proving that he and Jimmy are different people. Category:Characters Category:Characters from the Prime Timeline Category:Humans Category:Esoterica (Formerly) Category:Males Category:Residents of Earth Category:10 year olds Category:News Reporters Category:Voiced by Scott Menville Category:Alternate Versions of Jimmy Jones